


Let’s Try This Again

by Primrosekisses12



Series: Gonkillu little family [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anxiety, Established Relationship, Family, Gonkillu - Freeform, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Post Mpreg, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primrosekisses12/pseuds/Primrosekisses12
Summary: The Zoldycks invite Gon and Killua along with baby Chara to Kukuroo Mountain to visit. They seem to have turned a new leaf but Gon is not too sure.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Gonkillu little family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019023
Kudos: 44





	Let’s Try This Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my 12 days of GonKillu but it’s a continuation of my other series I started a while ago. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Running gag: Chara looks more like Gon and that makes Killua jeally.  
> I have no children but I’ve been told kids can pick up bad energy and bad vibes, so that’s what I mean when Chara gets fussy when Killua gets anxious. 
> 
> If it’s anything else I need to clear up, let me know!!

“You know we can still turn around if you aren’t too sure about this”, a husky voice said. White hair swayed as the head shook, no. 

“I can handle it”, Killua responded. It’s been years since he’s been home and even longer for Gon. 

It has been five months since Chara was born, and Kikyo had been calling every other day since his birth. Killua knew that it would only be a matter of time before they began to track him down again. Gon was skeptical about this but who wouldn’t be, this was the childhood home of horrors. Every child here was abused or neglected in some way all for the purpose of training. But Killua was right if they had to visit it was better to visit on their own terms. 

“The butlers should be on the other side of the gate”, white fingers pointing at the gate, “I’ll get it”.

“No I want to do it”, Gon pouted, “I wanna see how strong I’ve gotten”

“Well me too, hold Chara and don’t wake him”, blue eyes narrowed. 

The couple continued to bicker, they didn’t even notice the gate was slowly opening. “Master Killua and Master Gon”

“Canary!”, Gon stopped arguing, to greet the chocolate skinned butler. 

“Long time no see“, she gave him a smile. “Is the young master in there?”, she asked pointing at the car seat Killua was carrying. 

“Ahh yes”, Killua partially removed the covering to reveal the sleeping bundle of joy.

“Aww”, she cooed, “He looks like master Gon”. This caused Gon to give a big toothy grin. 

“Well he has my eyes”, Killua huffed. Gon and Canary let out a soft laugh. 

“Let’s get a move on the mistress is eager for your arrival”, Gon nodded turning to see his significant other’s response. Killua looked calm on the outside but Gon could tell he was screaming on the inside. He grabbed their bags, waiting for Canary to lead them. Gon glanced back, Killua was following slowly behind, he wanted to ask what was the matter but he knew Killua would just say something like, he’s walking slowly because he doesn’t want to wake the baby. 

Through the gates, there was a black car running, how rude of him to assume his in-laws would make him walk to the top of the mountain. While he still didn’t put it past them, it would just like them to make him walk and Killua ride in the car, just to split them up. While they were here because of Killua’s wishes, he still knew the Zoldycks weren’t to be trusted. 

To his surprise, he was actually allowed to ride in the car. The tanned hand reached to open the car door before the butler could. He helped Killua buckle in the car seat, afterwards he placed their bags on the backseat floor. He took the passenger seat, giving mother and child space. 

Canary buckled herself and started the drive up the mountain. It was mid-morning, and the sun seemed to be fearful of the mountain as it refused to peek from behind the clouds. But that didn’t stop the weather from being fairly mild, with a light breeze. Killua had often said something about the forest that surrounded the mansion, maybe his small family could take a stroll through them later. 

Gon looked back in the rearview mirror to see worried eyes dart from the car seat to out the window. He wanted to tell the young woman driving to turn around but he was sure that the car was being tracked and turning around would alert waiting for patrons. While he didn’t mind fighting he didn’t want to strain his lover, it was still too soon for him to engage in a serious battle. Along with if they lost, the grandparents would definitely try to take Chara to raise themselves. 

The ride to the mansion was quiet, not awkward quiet but comfortable. It was so quiet even that everyone in the vehicle could hear the sleeping child’s soft breaths. 

* * *

They arrived at the front of the mansion, a few butlers already there to meet them. One reached out to open the door while another reached for the backseat door. Gon stepped out of the car into the moist air, he turned to look back in the backseat to see Killua slowly creeping out. A butler reached to take the car seat but pale arms gripped it tightly in an act of defense, causing the butler to raise his open palms. Gon waved the butler out the way and took the car seat instead, Killua following behind. “You know if you wanna go, you can run and I’ll hold them off”, tanned lips whispered. 

“No, we’re here and I don’t wanna run anymore”, Gon looked down on the silver hair and hummed in response. The butlers took their bags and escorted them into the massive double doors. 

The inside of the mansion was rather gothic at best, the lighting was enough to scare off any potential intruders. The foyer was home to a massive chandelier and lined with multiple pictures of the family. At the bottom of the stairs stood the notorious Kikyo Zoldyck, a butler by her side and a twisted smile across her pink stained lips, “Kil you decided to come, I was sure you would change your mind”. Killua stiffened at the voice of his mother, “I’m sure we can have brunch, the butlers will have it ready within the hour”, Killua nodding at that. 

“Well you two go up to your old room”, she said pointing in the direction of the west wing, “and the butlers will bring the little one to nursery”. The butler began to walk towards the pair with open arms. 

“No”, Gon was surprised to hear his ‘wife’ speak out, “he will be in the room will us”. 

The tall woman opened her mouth to protest but stopped, as though she knew she was walking on thin ice. “Alright then, I’ll have a butler bring up a bassinet”. 

Gon thought it was crazy that Killua would allow his mother to send for a bassinet as Chara mostly slept on his chest at night, he only napped in anything else. While thinking about the baby napping, he was sleeping longer than usual. He peeked under the covering, blue eyes met amber ones, he was just quiet is all. “Look who’s awake”, he whispered in Killua’s ear, taking the covering completely off. 

Killua’s eyes lit up, he looked at the tiny human laying in the car seat buckled up. Chara was dressed in a tiny cap, onesie, socks, and mittens, all of the different shades of green, he really should stop letting Gon dress their child. He quickly unbuckled the child and held him in the pale arms. He almost forgot his mother was there until she waltzed over to take a closer look at her grandchild. The blue eyes being the only clue that the child was a Zoldyck. Honey eyes watched closely as his mother in law hovered over her son and grandson. He knew she would ask to hold Chara, and being that he wasn’t comfortable with that, he waited to go before she asked. 

“Babe let’s go upstairs, I’m sure Chara is hungry”, he handed the empty car seat to the butler and held out his arms. 

“Okay”, Killua responded ignoring the outstretched arms, as he began to ascend the stairs. 

“Ahh Killua~”, Gon dragging out the ‘a’, “let me hold him”

“You’re always holding him, he barely knows who I am”, Killua said, continuing up the stairs. “You're selfish, you know that?”

“But-“, They continued to go back and forth until Gon got his way, being that he was bridle carrying Killua and Killua was still holding Chara. That way everyone was satisfied. 

When Gon walked into the room, pointed out by Killua. The room was dark and cold, it looked as if it hadn’t been touched except for light dusting every now and then. There was no life to the bedroom, yes it had all the basic necessities but nothing more. The walls were bare and the curtains were so dark they blocked out any sunlight. A child’s bedroom is supposed to be their safe haven, the room was anything but. While Killua would’ve probably never felt safe in this house, his bedroom wasn’t really helping him either. Not really a surprise he left at 12. 

Gon sat the tender male on the bed to where his feet were touching the ground. Something about the room made Killua anxious because Chara began to whine. Before Killua could protest, he quickly took his son into arms. “What’s wrong?”, he asked knowing that he wouldn’t get a straight answer. The albino man remained silent, looking blankly at the bare wall. Gon began to rock the small being to calm him, he didn’t want to push Killua for an answer. He looked around and noticed that the butlers hadn’t yet bought in the bags. “I’m about to go look for our luggage”, Gon broke the silence, “I’m sure Chara is hungry”. 

Killua didn’t respond, he only held out his arms. Gon raised his eyebrows, “I’m taking him with me”, this caused blue eyes to look up, burning with emotion. 

“Do you not trust me?”, Killua stood up. “With my own son?”

“No that’s not it”, Gon had to defuse the situation and fast, “I just think you need a minute”

“And I can’t have him for my minute”

“That wouldn’t be the best idea”, Gon had a thought shot into his mind, “let me show you, hold out your arms”, Killua did as he was told and Gon placed the wide-awake baby in the arms of his mother. A few seconds later, soft cries could be heard.

“See your anxiety is bothering him”, Killua placed the crying baby back into the arms of Gon where he almost instantly calmed back down. 

“What am I doing wrong?”Killua asked, almost whispering. Killua always asked that when he couldn’t calm the crying Chara, it wasn’t anything he was doing wrong. In fact, he did everything right, Chara was just sensitive to emotional changes. And since they had decided to pay the grandparents a visit, Killua had been an emotional rollercoaster. 

“I’m not going to go far, just to find out luggage”, Gon tapped the metal bracelet on the tiny wrist, “you’ll be able to track us”. He waited for a nod or something before he exited the room. 

The hallways in the mansion felt like a labyrinth, easy to get lost in. Felt sorry for anyone who dared broke in the place, the residents were trained assassins, two their butlers were just plain old fashioned, three they owned a real-life cryptid as a guard dog, and you manage to live through off that you’ll probably still die from salvation or something like that at the of end of a random corridor. Gon retraced his steps, he wanted to make this quick. He hated to leave his ‘wife’ in that dark room alone but Chara really needed a bottle, and if they were lucky the baby would fall back asleep at least for the duration of brunch. He usually enjoyed people gushing about how his child was, it didn’t feel right to hear it from people like the Zoldycks.

He met the butlers on the stairs one holding a bassinet and another with their bags. He just turned around, the two butlers following close behind. He walked quickly back to the bedroom, while he wasn’t gone five whole minutes, it felt like an hour away from his spouse. 

He walked into the room to see Killua laid on the bed, facing the ceiling. Gon allowed the butlers in to quickly place down the bassinet and their bags. Once they exited the room, he looked at the pale male to see that had calmed down a substantial amount, so gently placed Chara on his chest. A pale hand moved the back of the infant to ensure he was stable. There were no cries to be heard confirming Killua had calmed down. 

The tanned male quickly made a bottle, and picked up the tiny being, and began to feed him. “You know what”, Killua spoke, “ I truly think I had a child for you and Bisky to spoil”. Gon couldn’t do anything but give a big grin. He and Biscuit only did that because they didn’t want to stress and overwhelmed Killua. It had nothing to do with them both being overprotective control freaks, not at all. 

Chara had finished feeding and repeatedly tapped his back on the little back listening for a burp. After he heard the burp, he laid in the bed beside Killua, laying Chara on his chest, “you know he could sleep on my chest too”, Killua nagged. 

“I know but my chest is large enough to fit you and him, at least now”, A tanned arm pulled the slender body partially on his chest. He could stay in the position for a lifetime. The small family laid this way for about a little while until there was a knock at the door. 

“Lady Kikyo told us to inform you that brunch is ready”, a voice said behind the door. 

“Okay”, Gon called back, “we’ll be right down”. He looked to see both ‘mother’ and the child had fallen asleep. He shifted a bit to wake Killua by shaking him or calling his name. Usually, he didn’t mind either of those things but being back in his childhood, those little things could be triggers and Killua was already on the edge even though he wouldn’t admit it. Gon nudged the sleeping beauty, blue eyes shot open. Gon mentally noted how odd that was, as Killua usually woke up slowly, like a normal person. This house was really having an effect on his significant other. 

“Your mother is waiting for us to attend”, he spoke. Gon had already known the drill about everything being poisoned, even though he wasn’t really worried about himself. It was no surprise that Killua hadn’t been 100% since Chara was born, so absorbing any poison may be deadly. Gon went through their bags and pulled out a small carrier for Chara, he would love to hold the infant for the duration of the brunch but unfortunately, he needed his hands. He hooked the carrier to the smaller male, having Chara close may calm his nerves even just a little. 

The butler had waited outside the door for them to show them to the dining room, it was almost impossible to get any privacy in this place. There was always someone to do something for you and show you to someplace. Overbearing to say the least. 

The trek to the dining room wasn’t exactly lively, but the butler was very interested in Chara. It had well over a decade, almost two, since there was a child so small in the residence. It was only natural that the butlers were interested, but being that they worked for the Zoldycks they couldn’t exactly be trusted to hold him. 

* * *

They entered a room, where a round table sat in the middle. While this room had a great size, it was easy to tell it wasn’t the dining room. The room looked to be a bit more intimate if anything in this mansion could be considered that. Kikyo sat at the table with an array of fruits and pastries in front of her. Gon noticed Killua had tensed up when seeing his mother again, seeing the woman twice in one day was a bit much, Gon admitted to himself. 

“Oh you two came”, the woman sounded a bit surprised, “and you brought the little one”

‘ _ Like we would leave him out of our sight in this hell’,  _ Gon thought to himself. He and Killua took a seat at the table across from Kikyo. They looked at each other than at the table of food, neither of them dared to take the first bite. “It’s not poisoned”, the pale woman assured. A small pale hand grabbed a croissant and slowly bit into it, giving a nod to confirm the words of his mother. 

The couple ate quiet, while the visor was glued to soft black curls, as though she was waiting for him to get up and dance. But a few into the brunch meeting, Chara did wake and began to coo, like a reflex the tall woman stood and walked around the table. She crouched down and looked into the tiny blue eyes, she reached out to caress the small cheeks. Killua held his breath not sure what to do. He didn’t usually react this way to a stranger touching Chara, but this was no stranger but a person who inflicted nothing but pain into life. But when he heard a light noise sounding almost like a giggle, he began to breathe normally again. 

“Who thought I would love to see this”, a voice came from across the room. Everyone turned to see it was Zeno Zoldyck, walking in hands behind his back. “I was informed that there was a new family member among us”. The old man softly pushed his daughter in law out the way to look at the infant. He squinted his eyes as he looked at the child’s face carefully, “he definitely takes after his father”, this comment caused pale faces to frown while Gon gave his famous grin. “But he is a Zoldyck”. 

Gon knew his ‘wife’ got tired of hearing how Chara favors him but it always made him proud to hear it over and over again. He wondered if Ging felt the same way when he was born. 

The remainder of the brunch went by fairly quickly, no one spoke much except for Chara’s continuous cooing. 

The young couple was on the way out the door when Kikyo spoke, “Silva should be back by dinner”. Gon barely realized the man’s absence, but the younger while haired male froze. It was his father who let him leave all those years ago, and he had only been back once before now. He had no idea how his father felt after he made it very obvious that he could care less about being the heir. He had chosen his own path and assassination wasn’t it. But Killua gave a nod and left the room, Gon following closely behind. 

“Maybe we should check out the garden”, Gon suggested. Being locked up in that room for the duration of the visit was doing no good for anyone, especially Killua. 

“Yea it seems nice to get some fresh air”, then Killua thought for a moment, “well as fresh as the air gets up here”. It was true that the air was harder to breathe on Kurkoo mountain, Gon didn’t know if it was from the high altitude or did the owner’s deposit poison in the air, probably a mix of both.

A butler walked them to the garden, of course, and watched them from afar as the three walked around observing the different plants. 

It would’ve probably been a little more peaceful if Chara didn’t reach for everything that came close enough to his grasp. While the couple wasn’t usually picky on the infant wanting to grab things, this wasn’t a normal garden. It seemed like it from first glance with the roses, lilies, forget-me-nots, hell even sunflowers. But roaming deeper into the garden there were poppy plants, foxgloves, and monkshood. Gon was surprised the Zoldycks were able to get these plants to grow up here. But at this point anything he shouldn’t be surprised by anything this family is capable of. 

Killua crouched down to take a closer look at a rose bush, he had been lost in thought when a tiny hand reached out and grabbed the thorny stem. A loud ear-piercing cry came from such a small being, Killua quickly lifted him from the carrier and into pale arms. He rocked back and forth, shushing the crying, while golden eyes examined the cut. The cut wasn’t bad and there was very little bloodshed but that didn’t take away the pain Chara must’ve felt. 

The butler that was watching, brought over a small first aid kit. Gon watched the butler carefully clean and dress the wound. When the butler was done Gon and Killua gave their appreciation and made the decision they had enough of the garden. 

Chara was still crying in Killua’s arm when the couple walked back into the mansion, the cries must’ve been louder than originally thought because Kikyo and a butler made an appearance from around a nearby corner. “What happened?”, she asked looking between the two. 

Gon explained, careful not to say anything incriminating, “well maybe you two should pay more attention”, the words were said with a hint of judgment.  _ ‘Who was she to judge their parenting skills’ _ , Gon thought,  _ ‘she raised all her children to be cold-blooded assassins’ _ . His mother in law offered her assistance in calming the infant, but they didn’t trust her enough to take that offer, she could use poison or any other horrible things. Caressing the small cheeks and playing in the black curls was about as far as Kikyo could go interacting with her grandson. With the couple declining the offer Kikyo left them, while they tried to soothe the crying child.

Killua had finally managed to calm the crying infant that or either he had tired himself out because small blue orbs were fighting to stay open. Strong tanned hands grabbed the baby from the smaller pale ones. Gon held Chara to his chest, knowing that this would lead him to fall asleep quicker. While Killua wouldn’t admit it, he was relieved that Gon could do that to make the little one fall asleep. Even though that didn’t keep him being just the slightest bit jealous. 

“I think he’s a bit overstimulated for today”, Gon said quietly, gently swaying the exhausted child. 

“Yea”, Killua agreed. “And the day isn’t even over with”, he added. They had been in the mansion for only about three hours and it was another five or six until dinner was to be served. Gon would take that time to search the premises further, he wanted to see first hand what environment his ‘wife’ grew up in. 

“We should go back upstairs”, Gon suggested. “You and Chara could use the rest before dinner”. It was a good ploy to be alone while he searched around, besides those two did need the rest. Killua didn’t answer and just made his way to the stairs, Gon instinctively followed with Chara. 

They reached the bedroom once again, “are you taking a nap with us?”, Killua asked. 

“No”, Gon didn’t feel the need to lie but he didn’t want to tell the whole truth either. It was pretty obvious that he wasn’t just going to sit around and watch them sleep, even though he has on multiple occasions. This was not one of them. 

Pale hands reached the now sleeping child, Gon released his grip from the infant. Killua laid on the bed with Chara, his slender arms caging around him to ensure he didn’t roll off the bed. “Don’t go getting into any troubles”, Gon just nodded his head before exiting the room. 

He was surprised that there was no butler waiting by the door, but he had to move fast because it was very possible that one was on the way to wait outside the door. He started going through every room that door was locked, most of them were just dull and plain, some rooms had bookshelves filled to the brim while others had a simple bedroom set up. 

Until one room caught his attention when he saw a lone golden pin on the dresser,  _ Illumi’s room _ , he wanted to investigate. The room seemed as dull as the rest, but he knew there had to be something in there worth looking for. He opened up the dresser drawers most of them filled with articles on clothing, he eventually found a picture of tiny Killua in heaven’s arena on the back it read,  _ Killua’s first win.  _ How could anyone be so proud to force their child or younger siblings to fight and even possibly be killed, sickening. He continued to look but didn’t find anything, anything useful anyway. On to the next rooms. 

The rest of the rooms on the floor were the same as the previous ones. He just wanted to see the room that partially shaped Killua into who he is today. Then he remembered something about the word,  _ dungeon _ , that would most likely be in the basement. Gon went down the stairs, he was now on the ground floor, but he needed to find the entrance to the basement. Snooping around would raise suspicion but outright asking was ludicrous. He had to make sure he didn’t look too conspicuous.

_ ‘If I were a doorway to hell, where would I be”, _ Gon thought to himself, a hand on his chin. He roamed from different areas only to the huge house, peeking into the kitchen he saw butlers slaving over stoves in preparation for dinner. Someone must’ve noticed his curious eye as she made her way over him, “yes master Gon”, she addressed him with a bow. Could she trusted, she did work for the Zoldyck family, that's where her loyalty lies. 

“What are your orders pertaining to me and Killua?”, the question was innocent enough, the answer would give him an idea to trust her or not. 

“Our orders were to treat you like family and take extra care of Master Chara”, dark eyebrows raised at the last part, the butler must’ve noticed as she decided to elaborate. “Mistress Kikyo is very fond of the young master”. Gon had quickly figured out that she adored Chara, but the last child she adored stabbed her in the face, so he was skeptical of that. 

Gon decided to just take the risk and ask the butler about the basement, “since I’m family can you tell me where the basement is?” This question took the butler by surprise, Gon could tell that she wasn’t very enthusiastic about telling him but she relented. 

“It’s a secret door behind one bookcase in the main library”, her directions weren’t the most precise but the reason could be because she didn’t want to be punished. Gon didn’t press harder, he gave a quick thank you and made his way to the library. 

Finding the library wasn’t an easy task in the huge mansion but after walking around for a few minutes, he stumbled across the massive room. It would take him ages to find the entrance to the basement, he looked at a nearby clock and he only had about three hours until dinner. He had to make this quick, I walked further into the library, “What are you after?”, he turned towards the direction of the voice seeing Zeno looking in a book. “You don’t seem like much of a reader”, Gon just rolled his eyes at the insult. 

“Where’s the basement?”, Gon wanted to get straight to the point, no need to reason to dance around the question. The old man didn’t look up from the book and just pointed at a bookcase that was in the far corner of the room. Without another word, Gon walked to the bookshelf, in question. 

There could be a slight draft that could be felt from behind the bookcase. Gon moved the bookshelf effortlessly, divulging a small pathway that led into darkness. ‘ _ A quick look around, that’s all’,  _ Gon told himself. 

The tanned male descended into the darkness, the basement didn’t too much stick out from any other, at first glance. But examined further, there were small rooms with bars and not even a mattress,  _ ‘cells’,  _ Killua had told him about the cells they used to keep prisoners in for interrogation. He came upon a large room but the room was empty, too empty. But golden eyes noticed holes in the walls and ceilings,  _ ‘probably where they would shackle and beat prisoners and their children alike’ _ , Gon was revolted. He hadn’t seen anything but everything all at the same time, his curiosity hadn’t been filled but he made the decision to head back.

Gon had been truly taken aback at the sight in the basement, he knew of all the things Killua had told him that was expected to do in order to be a good assassin but the basement was cold and empty. Killua couldn’t and wouldn’t make something like that up he still had nightmares about his childhood and they had gotten worse since Chara was born.  _ ‘Someone is trying to hide something’ _ . Gon thought to himself as he made his way to the bedroom. 

He could feel the two bodies were moving around in the bedroom, it was almost time to get freshened up for dinner. Kikyo had made it very clear that she wanted them to look presentable, he could really care less for what they wanted but he didn’t want to make the Mrs. unhappy. 

He walked into the room to see two pairs of blue eyes staring into the other, Chara was undressed and giggling about something while Killua wore a frown. “I give up”, Killua said. 

“Why are you changing his clothes?”, Gon liked what the infant was wearing, he did dress him after all. 

“One, my father wouldn’t appreciate all that green”, Gon raised an eyebrow at that comment, “two, he kinda messed over his other clothes”, Killua pointed out. 

“I’ll change him”, Gon shrugged, he was definitely going to dress Chara in more green. 

After dressing Chara in even more green, Gon knew that Killua would say something along the lines of, ‘did you pack him anything other than green?’ The answer was ‘nope not really’ and even if he had it was too late as there was a knock at the door. “Dinner is ready”, Gon could tell it was Canary this time around as Killua went open the door. 

He scooped up Chara into his arms and made his way to the doorway. “Ohh he’s awake now”, the dark eyes were beaming at the tiny infant squirming about in his father’s arms. 

“Yea he’s napped twice already”, Killua told her. “And he’ll probably nap again during dinner”. 

“Oh okay”, she was fascinated at how much normal babies sleep. “Well we should be going”, she turned to walk down the hallway the two following with Chara in Gon’s arms. Gon could see the butler glancing back at him and Chara even few seconds or so, she wasn’t brave enough to ask so he decided to offer. 

“Would you like to hold him?”It had surprised both Canary and Killua as they stopped in their tracks and turned to look at Gon who was grinning. Killua wouldn’t argue with the choice but it did catch him off guard, he trusted his husband’s judgment. 

“Really!?”, the chocolate skinned butler asked, trying to hide her excitement. Gon gave her a nod and placed the small child into her arms. She was overcome with excitement while holding the child, “he really does remind me of Master Gon”. That comment caused Killua to cross his arms and let out a huff. 

Tiny blue eyes stared at the new face examining it carefully, the other three pairs of eyes watched him carefully. They all held their breaths until the child let out a soft laugh to ensure he was comfortable in the unfamiliar arms. After that, they continued their way to the dining room. 

The dining room was quiet when the guests walked in, too quiet, as though they were just talking about them. Canary gave the infant back to his ‘mother’ as she went to her place against the wall along with

Some other butlers, face going from joyous to serious. Silva was sitting at the head of the table, but that wasn’t much of a surprise, Kikyo was on his right while Zeno was on his left. There were two more seats set, one beside each of them.

“Oh Kil, come sit by your mother dearest”, Kikyo called out as the couple walked up. Gon could see Killua contemplating something, probably whether to hold on to Chara or give him to the slightly older man. Before he could confidently make the decision his mother spoke again, “Ahh the little one is up again, I was sure he would be napping”. 

“Yes mother, and no he just woke from a nap actually”, Killua said as he took a seat next to the pale woman. Gon walked around and took the seat across from his ‘wife’ and child. He watched as a long finger extended to his son, the child happily grabbed it. 

“Oh someone has a good grip”, Gon’s mother-in-law cooed at the child. Small blue eyes blinked at the words as though he was trying to comprehend them, but after a second he let a cheerful squeal. The woman continued to praise the child as the grip around her finger tightened. The whole room watching curiously, Chara was a playful baby by nature. But it amazed Gon because he was sure the child would pick up the bad vibes from the Zoldycks and choose not to interact. Chara was very sensitive to emotions and energy. 

After the little play session, Silva declared it was time to eat. Killua took a bite of a roll, giving Gon a nod to signal it wasn’t poisonous. Everyone ate in silence, Chara making a few noises making it not as awkward. Silva broke the silence, “So Gon”, golden eyes glanced at the man, “you were the one that Killua left with all those years ago?”

“Yep, the one and only”, Gon answered. 

“You’re the one who caused my heir to give up everything”, the man’s voice was low and intimidating. That didn’t phase him one bit, he was about to respond with something just as snappy when he heard whining coming from Chara. This conversation must have been bothering Killua so he should probably shut it down and continue it later. 

“I don’t think this is a good dining room conversation”, Gon responded calmly, “maybe we could continue this later”. Silva seemed to think for a moment and just nodded. Good, he had some words for his father in law and he wasn’t going to leave until he said them. With that, the child quieted his whining a bit but that didn’t stop Kikyo from interjecting. 

“Kil something must be the matter with Chara”, she started, “for him to whine like that” 

“No mother, he’s fine now”, Gon could tell Killua was trying his best to remain calm as to not trigger the infant. 

“Are you sure? He seemed-“

Killua cut her off, “I’m sure mother”. The pale woman didn’t respond but she did give a look of disbelief. The rest of the dinner went by fairly peaceful, the light conversation of work and family life but nothing too serious. 

After everyone had finished dinner, butlers had come to clear everything off the table. Gon thought it was over until he saw two butlers carrying in trays of desserts. Gon’s eyes lit up at this, dealing with the Zoldycks he needed something sweet to cancel out of the bitterness. Chara must’ve liked the way the desserts looked as he stretched out his arms towards the table. “Oh no, Chara, you're far too young to have any of those”, Killua said, placing a peck on the soft cheeks. But the infant seemed to understand as he began to whine once more. 

“Oh nonsense”, Kikyo spoke, “at his age, you were able to eat a number of things”, this caused Killua to tense up noticeably. 

Zeno decided to speak out for the first time since dinner started, “let them raise their child how they see fit”, his voice was calm yet almost demanding. “I let you and Silva raise your children”

“I know”, she said annoyed, “I was making a suggestion”

Silva spoke, “I must agree with father, they know what’s best”. It was two against one, there was nothing more for Kikyo to say. 

After finishing their desserts, everyone was dismissed from dinner. It seemed as though a huge load had been lifted from the young couple, with dinner going fairly smoothly. Killua checked the clock on the wall, it was almost time for Chara to eat and go to sleep. 

“Well we’ll be turning it in for tonight”, Killua spoke as he got up from the table. The night was still fairly young but the day had been mentally exhausting for the visitors. 

“Killua I would like to speak with you in my study”, Silva said his eyes were icy and cold, “bring Chara, only Chara”. He narrowed his blue eyes at Gon for that last part. Killua just gave a shy nod, it was obvious that he was a least a slight bit uncomfortable. But Gon knew that Killua respected his father more than anyone else, even more, the Gon. That was enough for him not to argue with the decision. 

The four generations walked out of the dining room leaving Gon and Kikyo alone in the room only one was still on the wall. “So I saw on the cameras, you went into the basement”, Kikyo spoke into the silence. “Did you find what you were looking for?”

_ ‘She was so smug’,  _ Gon thought to himself. “I know you hid everything”, he said. “Killua told me everything you did to him”.

“Oh he did?”, one corner of her mouth lifted. Killua didn’t directly say what happened to him, but it wasn’t hard for Gon to figure it out. He was immune to almost every poison, resistant to harsh weather conditions, electricity, and a number of other things Gon preferred not to think about. “Are you worried about Chara?”, she asked since she didn’t get an answer to her first question. 

“If you touch him”, Gon placed his hands on his table and stood up, “I’ll kill you and everyone in this house”. The crimson-stained lips turned down into a frown. 

“We have no intentions of training Chara to be an assassin”, she said. That didn’t give him peace of mind but it was enough to make him sit back down. “We’ll have a conversation tomorrow”, she said, “you can look for the study now”.

With that Gon rushed out of the dining room, it wasn’t hard to find the study. Tanned hands pushed open the door, and golden eyes widened at the view. Chara was in the massive pale hands, peacefully sleeping, he was so small that he fit in one of Silva’s palms. “Come on in”, Silva spoke. Venturing further into the room, Gon saw Killua beside his father on the sofa chest rising and falling slowly, he was asleep too. “These two were sure tired.”

Gon wanted to run over and snatch his infant from the older man, but he knew had to tread lightly. Kikyo had confirmed they had no intention of hurting Chara but they weren’t exactly the people to be trusted. “Yes we’ve had a long day”, honey eyes were concentrating on the sleeping infant. 

“Don’t worry”, Silva moved Chara to his chest, “I won’t harm him”. “I’m a lot of things but I’m not a liar”. Gon didn’t respond, he just continued to watch the child. Silva took this as an opportunity to continue. “You know I asked Killua if he was content”, Gon didn’t change his gaze but he did raise an eyebrow.

“And his answer”, Gon was curious about the answer his ‘wife’ gave. 

“He said he was the happiest he’s ever been”, his voice was low. “He said you were good to him and Chara”. Gon knew Killua would say he was happy but he was still a bit shocked at the answer. “I told him, he and Chara could come to stay here, if he ever changed his mind”. 

Gon didn’t show it but he was a bit nervous about what Killua said to such an offer. He knew the answer was pretty obvious but that didn’t keep his mind from wandering. “He said no”, Gon said back.

“Not quite”, this took Gon completely off guard, “he said he’ll rather die''. Now that was the Killua, that Gon had married. 

“You’re not exactly my favorite person stealing my heir away”, Gon finally tore his gaze away from Chara to Killua. “But I thank you for protecting him.” 

“Don’t thank me, that’s all I ever wanted to do”.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm 🤔, I was going to say something but forgot
> 
> Oh wait I remember, I know a lot of parents who are strict on their children but let their grandchildren get away with murder, so I’m using that idea for this fic
> 
> Well I hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and Comments are always appreciated. I hope to see you on the morrow for a new story.   
> Let’s be friends on discord Primrosekisses #4479


End file.
